Don't Lose Hope
by mysterious romantic
Summary: Haruhi keeps to herself for a reason, a reason she doesn't understand herself. When a little girl from her past appears with a mix of flashbacks can she figure it out. HostsXHaruhi though a little bit more TwinsXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hi this is my newest story "Don't lose Hope" I hope you enjoy. This will be Hosts X Haruhi but a little more Twins X Haruhi... It's just my fav pairing.**_

* * *

_The lights flashed, illuminating the neighborhood. Haruhi lost herself in the commotion. Mommy won't be home, Daddy is upset and Ayumi... AYUMI! Haruhi darted around the house, looking for her. She looked under the bed, in the closet, and in the secret hiding place they had stashed cookies. No where. _

_"Yumi- nee, where are you." She screamed at the ceiling. _

_"No! Stop it! Let me go!" She heard. She ran back out the front door, where the neighbors gathered around like vultures and her father was sobbing his eyes out in the grass. She looked towards on of the cop cars, where one of them had Ayumi. Ayumi saw her and began to fight harder. "Ru- nee!"_

* * *

Haruhi jolted up from her bed. She searched frantically around her dark room. Out of breath and finding herself drowsy again, she layed back down. _Just a dream... no a nightmare._ She sat up again and walked out her bedroom. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She then walked to her kitchen, filling her cup with cold water. While walking back to her room, she passed her father's. She peered inside and found him fast asleep. She walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room one last time and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"~Haruhi.~" She heard to voices yell. She lifted her head, groggy. At first she thought there was four twins, but then her vision adjusted. _thank god._ They both kneeled on each side of her, concern swimming through their yellow eyes. She blinked a couple of times and stretched.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"We've never seen you so tired that you would fall asleep during class before." Kaoru stated. Haruhi absently nodded her head, yawning.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a trouble sleeping last night." She said has she stood, making Kaoru follow her movements. She then grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Well let's go." She didn't notice the red that tainted Kaoru's cheek and the scowl of jealously on Hikaru's face. As they walked, the twins noticed their tiny senior coming up from behind.

"Haru- Chan~!" Hunny yelled, jumping on her back. Haruhi gasped as she fought her balance. Hunny jumped right off before she fell on her butt. "Haru- chan, are you okay?" Hunny yelled, tears starting to form. The twins rushed over and picked her up and Mori picked up his crying cousin. They all looked at Haruhi, who looked like she saw death himself. She looked at everyone, speechless. She knew she had to get out of there and darted from the twins arms. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pleas of her friends to come back. She barged trough the Host Club's door, right past Kyoya and Tamaki. They both yelled in surprise. She ran into their bathroom and Locked the door. She went straight to the sink and turned on the faucet. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at the mirror.

_"Ru-nee don't let them take me! I don't want to go! Help!" _ Haruhi started sobbing as she slid to the floor. She could hear the hosts yelling, telling her to come out. **'Boom Boom' **They started banging on the door. Then suddenly it took over and a light knock came into touch.

"Just go way, please, just go away." Haruhi begged. She heard a rattling from the doorknob and sunk her head in her arms. The door opened, but she refused to look up. A small hand touched her shoulder. "Please, just leave."

"Not this time." A small voice said. Haruhi snapped her up. The hosts were at the door, fighting themselves to come in or not. She then looked at the owner of a hand. She had a pale, pink uniform, with a red tie. Obviously a middles school uniform. She then met soft brown eyes framed by silky brown her.

"Ayumi?" It was barely audible, but the girl heard it and a small smile came to her lips. She nodded slightly.

"It's nice to see you again... Ru- nee."

* * *

_**Me: I hope you liked it. please review.**_


	2. Revealed past

"I take it that you two know each other." Kyoya stated. Ayumi nodded, not taking her eyes off of Haruhi. Haruhi stared back in disbelief._How can she be here. It's all fake. Yeah that's right I'm still n my nightmare_. Haruhi put her head between her legs again, rocking back and forth.

"You're not real. Stop playing with my emotions!" She said. Ayumi felt hurt. _How can she say those things? Does she mean them?_ Ayumi grabbed her hand that was covering her head. Haruhi snatched her hand back and stood up.

_"Let's go play, Haruhi." An older woman said grabbing her hand. She led her down the hallway, to a dark,oak door. "I made this room special for you." She said darkly and tossed her in the dark room. The door closed behind the two of them. Haruhi tried to escape, but the woman stopped her._

_"Mommy! Ayumi!" Haruhi screamed. The woman snickered._

_"Silly little brat. Your mother's gone and Ayumi hates you, remember?" She then lifted a belt and 'THWACK'_

"Ahh!" Haruhi screamed, and she ran through everyone. Mori caught her, before she could go any farther. She kicked and screamed. The hosts and Ayumi watched painfully at the sight before them. "Let me go!" She yelled. She tried to thrash around again, Tears fell in streams.

"**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea."~** Haruhi's eyes widened. She froze and looked towards Ayumi. Everybody did. Ayumi locked eyes on Haruhi. It stayed silent for a bit until Haruhi opened her mouth and started to sing.

"**A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea."~** Haruhi sang back. The hosts were astounded. They didn't know Haruhi could sing WELL. Mori set her down and she nodded to him as a thank you. Ayumi ran up to Haruhi and embraced her into a hug.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry for everything I said. I was just hurt from what you said, but I know they were just lies." Ayumi said, tears falling on Haruhi's uniform. Haruhi wrapped her arms around her. They then separated and Haruhi looked down at her.

"How did you find out?" Haruhi asked.

"I found the letters and the birthday cards when I was looking for my shoes in Grandma's room." She said. Haruhi smiled slightly and looked at the guys.

"Ayumi, These are my friends. These two are my best friends Hikaru and Kaoru." She gestured to the twins. Kaoru waved and Hikaru conjured a rose and handed it to her. Ayumi giggled. "This is the king, Tamaki and the shadow prince, Kyoya." Kyoya nodded and Tamaki kissed her hand."And lastly, This is Hunny and Mori." Hunny gave her a big hug and Mori bowed.

"I like them." Ayumi giggled. Then she went to Haruhi's ear. "The twins are cute." She whispered. Haruhi held back a laugh.

"So who are you young maiden?" Tamaki asked. Ayumi did a curtsy.

"I'm Ayumi Fujioka. Haruhi's little sister." All eyes looked at Haruhi, looking for an explanation. Haruhi swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Our grandmother adopted her when mother died." Haruhi whispered. Ayumi clutched her hand.

"What happened? Why did you go and leave Haru- chan?" Hunny asked Ayumi. Ayumi looked at all of them.

"I didn't want to..." Ayumi started.

_"Ru- nee! Help!" Ayumi shouted. Haruhi dashed for her, but was stopped by a hand. Haruhi looked behind her and fell from fear. The woman had light brown hair with silver streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a dark, dangerous, brown filled with sadistic laughter._

_"No no Haruhi. Ayumi is coming with me. You'll just hold her back. You want the best for her don't you?" She asked. Haruhi nodded fearfully. The woman smiled. "Good, but there's a problem, she won't leave unless you give her a reason to. Do you understand?" Haruhi nodded once again, tears threatening escape. With that the woman picked her up and tossed her towards he younger child, who got loose from the officers' grips._

_"Ru- nee! Tell them that I'm staying." Ayumi said, hugging her. Haruhi looked behind her and the woman motioned for her to go on. Haruhi choked back a sob._

_"No." Haruhi said hoarsely. Ayumi looked at her with surprised hurt. "I don't want you to stay! All you are is a waste of my time! Just leave me alone and never come back!" With that Ayumi was picked up again, but she didn't struggle. She was still shocked. Once out of sight, Haruhi broke down. The woman came up behind her._

_"Good job. She will never want to see you again. Now, dry those tears you little brat." She said. Haruhi fought the falling tears._

_"Yes, Grandmother." Haruhi whispered._

"That's horrible." Kaoru said. He was now hugging Haruhi's left while Hikaru hugged her right. Ayumi nodded. She was crying. She never heard Haruhi's side of the story. hunny came over to Ayumi and gave her a hug and Usa- chan to be happier.

"aww how sweet." They heard a voice. Haruhi's eyes widened. She tensed and the twins felt it. They tightened their hug possessivly.

"Grandmother." Haruhi whispered.

"That's right. I'm back."

* * *

**"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea. _-  
This is from the Cheetah Girls, it's a nice lullaby... plus I know it's Spanish but let's pretend it 's Japaneses** **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi shook with fear. Hikaru and Tamaki both looked horrified. They only saw her like this during a storm. Ayumi was in front of Haruhi, her teeth clenched. The woman held a dark smirk as she walked towards her granddaughters. Haruhi stepped back in reflex, Hikaru and Kaoru held her tightly. Hunny and Mori pulled Ayumi back towards Haruhi and got into a protective stance. The woman stopped and laughed at the actions. Kyoya stepped forward and began to speak.

"May we help you with anything, Mrs.."

"Kaneko ,Kamiko. I'ts my surname, I am not married anymore." She replied. Kyoya nodded. "I have come to see my _precious_ granddaughter." Haruhi snuggled closer to the twins.

"You are not welcome here, Sobo." Ayumi growled. Her eyes held fire. Kamiko smirked.

"It is not your place to speak, Ayumi." She said calmly. She looked over at Haruhi, who was hidden beneath the twin. Both boys held murderous glares. They didn't know this woman, but if she made Haruhi this scared, they certainly don't like her. "Haruhi come over here." Haruhi shrunk more. Kamiko became impatient. "Now, Haruhi!" Haruhi began to walk over there, ignoring the twins grasp. Tamaki got in her way.

"No! I won't allow it. You will not talk to my daughter that way." Tamaki yelled. Kamiko then started to laugh.

"You're daughter! Last time I checked her father was stupid gay." She laughed. "Honestly, my daughter was stupid to ever be with suh a man."

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled, stepping forward. Ayumi's eyes widened as she tried to walk toward Haruhi, but Hunny kept her back. "My father is a great man. Sure his life style isn't the best, but it makes him happy. He deserves to be happy for once, because unlike you, he loved my mother." She yelled in her face, tears flowing slower. Kamiko was shocked for a moment. Then she growled. She swung and grabbed Haruhi's hair. Haruhi screamed.

"Haruhi!" The hosts and Ayumi yelled. Mori and Hunny tried running forward, but Kamiko pulled harder.

"You little bitch! You think you can disrespect me like that? You think your friends are going to save you,? I bet you slept with all of them, you whore. You're gonna come with me and when we get home I'm going to stick you in the little room where we can _play._" She smiled evilly. Haruhi struggled, but each way she went her hair was bein tugged.

"Stop it!" Ayumi screamed, sobbing. Tamaki wanted to run over there and hurt the older woman, but his morals wouldn't let him do so. Kyoya texted his families police force. Hikaru tried to go over to her, but Mori held him back, saying it will only bring her more pain. Kaoru snuck behind the older woman. Nobody knew of his presence. He tapped to older woman's shoulder. She looked toward the younger twin. This itself was jut enough distraction for Hunny to pull her out of harm's way. Haruhi ran towards the other hosts and her sister.

"You little bastard!" Kamiko yelled. She launched herself at Kaoru, hitting him in the cheek. Moments later the police arrived and cuffed her. "I'll come back! When I do I'll finish you off!" She screamed. Haruhi and Hikaru ran towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!." Hikaru yelled. He cupped his cheek, caressing the wounded cheek. "Are you okay?" Kaoru smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I am now." He said softly. Haruhi grabbed Kaoru's other hand. The twins looked at her. She took Kaoru's face from Hikaru and kissed the bruised cheek. Kaoru turned three shades of red. Ayumi ran up to them and hugged Hikaru. She looked over him to Kaoru.

"Thank you." She said. Kaoru nodded, but his eyes stayed glued to his feet.

"Oh Haruhi. Are you okay?" Tamaki asked throwing her into a hug. Haruhi laughed softly. Hunny then started to hug her legs, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Haru- chan." Hunny sniffled. Haruhi hugged him.

"It's not your fault, sempai." She said. She stood up and looked ahead to see Kyoya ushered her to come over.

"Haruhi, This is Shibata, Yuuta. He is the head of the police force. He wants to ask you a few questions." She nodded. The other hosts gathered around, Ayumi sitting right next to Haruhi.

"Miss. Fujioka, what is the past relationship with your grandmother?" He asked.

"The same as how she is. She's never liked me for some reason. I've alway tried to make her proud, but she still seems to hate me." Tamaki shook his head. He knew just how she felt.

"Is this her first time being violent?" Haruhi shook her head.

"she has a room.." Haruhi said.

"A room?" The officer inquired. Haruhi gulped and nodded.

"It's a dark room on the top floor of the brothel." She said.

"Brothel?" The twins asked shocked. Haruhi nodded.

"Grandmother owns the biggest building in the red light district. When the girls of our family turns fourteen, she put them to work as a whore. Haruhi is the only one so far that wasn't forced to do so..." Ayumi explained. Haruhi looked at her.

"And you to, right?" Ayumi looked down at her feet. Haruhi stood, getting in her face."Right?" Ayumi looked her in the eyes and shook her head, tears forming. Haruhi clenched her fist and bit it while she screamed. Ayumi hugged her tight.

"When they were... finished, I thought of what you told me. Do you remember?

_"Ahh! Mommy! Daddy where are you." Ayumi yelled. The power went of due to the storm outside."Haruhi?" Ayumi questioned as Haruhi grabbed her hand._

_"Yes, it's me, Imouto. Don't be afraid. I'm here." Haruhi said, snuggling to Ayumi._

_"You're not afraid, Oneechan?" Ayumi asked. Haruhi giggled._

_"Of course I'm afraid, but you should always look forward. This storm will be over soon and the lights will come back on, just don't lose hope. There is always a dark and a bright side to the moon." Ayumi giggled._

_"You're so silly, Ru- nee." _

"Don't lose hope." Ayumi repeated. Haruhi smled through her tears.

Why don't we finish tomorrow?" Kyoya said. The officer nodded.

"Well to make this a happier day, why don't we all have a sleepover at our house." Hikaru suggested. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"No." Haruhi said.

"Can we please?" Ayumi pleaded. Haruhi looked at her and sighed.

"Fine." The hosts cheered.

* * *

**_Me: This story is not over.. please review and vote for your favorite host.. I might change the pairings... I feel like nobody likes my story though (sniffle)  
_**

**_Hunny: Maybe they just don't like me. (Me and Hunny cry together)_**

**_Twins: Stop their tears and comment.  
_**

**_Kyoya: Or we will hunt you down  
_**

**_Tamaki: Bye!  
_**


End file.
